


The Album of Shame

by blurred



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: BaekMin, Drabble, Fluff, Humor, M/M, i don't know what this is hgshsdkfjk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 14:24:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurred/pseuds/blurred
Summary: Yeah, Dongho has an "Optimus" photo album on his phone. So what?There's nothing wrong with genuinely appreciating your best friend's good looks.





	The Album of Shame

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on that picture of Dongho filming Minhyun at that one fansign, y'all know what I'm referring to. Please don't come into this with expectations, I'm not a writer and I would never call myself one. I wrote this because I LIVE for baekmin bickering and I just felt like I needed this in my life, ahaha. That said, I genuinely hope you enjoy this little drabble!

It began with Minhyun asking Dongho for a simple favour. 

"Hey Dongho-ya, take a picture of me," Minhyun exclaimed, cradling the Optimus Prime mask he got as a birthday gift in his arms. 

And just like that, Dongho was summoned from his room, from his  _work,_ to take a picture of bloody Minhyun with a mask on his face. Dongho tried to feign annoyance, he really did, but it was just too hard, especially with the other boy prancing around the dorm with the mask like he wasn't already a twenty year old. Screw Minhyun and his stupid cuteness. 

"You need to stop jumping and stay still if you want me to get a proper picture, dummy," Dongho muttered under his breath, just loud enough for Minhyun to catch. He followed this with the biggest eye-roll he could manage, though it had always been difficult for him, given that he hadn't been blessed with huge eyes like Minhyun. Dongho liked his own features, he really did, but Minhyun was on another level. He'd be lying if he said that his tiny crush didn't develop the moment he saw Minhyun for the first time. And he'd also be lying if he said that he wasn't over the moon when the five of them were told they'd debut together. Over the years, Dongho's attraction towards Minhyun had been suppressed, primarily by himself. It existed as fleeting moments - purely in his dreams and his thoughts. 

Eventually, Minhyun stopped in front of Dongho, mask in place, "Take it, take it!" And when he heard the shutter go off way too many times than necessary, he came forward with another command. "Now record a video," Minhyun paused, just in time for Dongho to do another dramatic eye-roll. 

Dongho knew that his eye-roll was only a coping mechanism to prevent any form of a smile from escaping. His friendship with Minhyun had been like this for a while. Minhyun doing unnecessarily cute things, and Dongho acting like an embarrassed and annoyed dad, when he secretly enjoyed every moment.

"Three, two, one, start!"

Dongho didn't even need to ask what kind of video Minhyun wanted - he already knew what was coming, and no matter how cringeworthy it was going to be, he couldn't wait. 

And it came. "My name is OPTIMUS PRIME!" Minhyun bellowed, in the deepest, croakiest voice he could possibly manage. Dongho wanted to tell him that he sounded more like a dying frog than a powerful Autobot, but he didn't. Minhyun tore off the mask and looked to him with the fascinated eyes of a five year old. "Did you get it? Did you get it?"

Seriously. It was just like Minhyun to test his patience, but also his tolerance all at the same time. It's almost like Minhyun didn't hear him count, didn't hear the familiar beep which signalled the start of a video. Did you get it, my ass. But Dongho was admittedly more troubled by how incredibly endearing Minhyun's childlike innocence was. His eyes were literally sparkling, damn it. Transformers was for kids, a statement that Dongho asserted after their multiple viewings of every Transformers movie there was. He wasn't a fan of Transformers, but he was a fan of Minhyun, so, Transformers it was. 

"Of course I got it. Do I send it to you now?"

"Yes, thanks, Dongho-ya," Minhyun sang, giving Dongho his signature kissy face (and also making the kiss noise obnoxiously loud, Dongho notes). 

 

* * *

Dongho never deleted the 53 photos and single video from his phone.  Sure, he questioned why he bothered to press the shutter 53 times, especially when he knew he was going to be clogging up his own album and not Minhyun's. But he never deleted them, oh no. He'd even tried to delete 52 copies and just keep one, but the moment his thumb hovered over the delete button, his brain told him not to do it. It'd be stupid to delete potential blackmail material, Dongho thought. 

He knew what he really wanted to do, though. And one day, he finally gave in to his desires.

That was when the Optimus photo album was born. And that was when the Optimus photo album began to grow, now that Dongho had an actual library to store all the pictures he took of Minhyun. 

He protected his phone with his life after that album was created. It wasn't uncommon to see the members recording or taking photos of each other on their own phones, but Dongho doubted that the rest of them actually organised their photos like he did. Though, to make himself feel better, Dongho had hastily created three more photo albums ("junior royal", "minki", "aron-hyung"), and quickly snapped a single photo of the three of them to add to his albums. There. Organisation. 

 

* * *

 

A few weeks (482 new additions to the Optimus photo album) later, Dongho felt like burying himself in a hole. 

Minhyun had borrowed his phone to key in his drink order. And because of Dongho's own stupidity, he had locked his phone immediately after adding to the Album of Shame. So, it was no wonder that the first thing Minhyun saw when he unlocked Dongho's phone was a million pictures of his own face. 

"You....have a photo album....dedicated to me...?" Minhyun started off slowly, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. 

Shit. Shit. Shit. 

It's not like Dongho didn't expect this day to come. He'd even had the foresight to prep himself for his own defence when it did happen. 

"Yes, but it was PURELY for organisational purposes, you know how cluttered my photos get! I don't look at them or anything, it's just blackmail material, okay! And I have one for the rest of them too, so don't flatter yourself," Dongho asserted in one breath. 

The string of words came out of Dongho's mouth so quickly that even he himself knew, mid-sentence, that this was all bullshit. As if you don't occasionally peruse the gallery. He let out a large groan. Internally, of course. He couldn't give Minhyun the joy and satisfaction of witnessing his battle with his own mind. 

"Is that so?" Minhyun questioned, increasing his pitch with every word. This was followed by the most irritating eyebrow wiggle Dongho had ever seen, and this was something, considering he had been the recipient of a significant number of Minhyun Eyebrow Wiggles. 

Minhyun stepped closer to Dongho, unnecessarily enunciating every word. "Their albums have, collectively, 5 photos in total, but mine has....536?"

Dongho shut his eyes and prayed to the high heavens. "Save me, save me, Jonghyun, Aron-hyung, Minki, someone," he screamed, internally. 

"Are you ABSOLUTELY, a HUNDRED PERCENT certain that you don't look at it AT ALL? Not at all? Not once? Not twice? Not—" 

"Okay! I look at it sometimes! When I'm bored, or," he swallowed, "or when I'm upset, okay! God, you're so annoying!" 

This was it. Dongho had caved. He kept his eyes tightly shut, feeling the familiar burning sensation creeping up to his cheeks. He was almost getting comfortable wallowing in his shame, until the familiar annoying laughter he hated (he loved it) cut through the silence. 

"So, while you were taking your nap of embarrassment, I made a photo album on my phone!" Minhyun proudly announced. He stuck his phone directly in front of Dongho's face, waving it around excitedly. "See! It already has one photo in it!"

That one photo in question was Dongho a minute ago, standing still with his eyes closed, head tilted towards the ceiling, cheeks red with shame. 

Screw Minhyun.

"Your one photo doesn't compare to my 536," Dongho grumbled, shutting his eyes again. When will this day end. 

His eyes were jolted open when he felt a pair of lips — the same lips that had been used by its owner to annoy Dongho on multiple occasions — press against his own. 

"You're so cute, Dongho-ya," Minhyun smirked, and Dongho wanted nothing more than to wipe that smirk off his face, and press their lips together again. "And anyway, I WOULD have made an album for you, if not for the fact that you literally run away every time I point my camera to your face," he complained. "So don't do that, and I'll have 536 photos in no time!" 

Well. Thank God Minhyun discovered the Album of Shame, then. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading ahh, you can reach me on Twitter at @meanhyun, I promise I'm a Baekmin supremacist!


End file.
